Captain Man
Raymond "Ray" Manchester, also known as the superhero Captain Man, is the deuteragonist in Henry Danger. He is Swellview's savior and guardian of the city, having saved the day many times. But as he grew older, he realized his job started to become "a lot to handle alone" and he "needed a sidekick". Therefore, he hired Henry Hart to be his sidekick, "Kid Danger", and they have been fighting crime together ever since. Background and Origin Raymond was born to scientist Carl Manchester and an unnamed mother. He was an ordinary human being just like everybody else, who lived in a town called Swellview. But that would all change when one day, 8 year-old Ray, who was skateboarding in his father's laboratory during take your kid to work day, accidentally skated towards his father's indestructible machine, the Trans-molecular Densitizer, pushing the lever in the process and gaining the power of indestructibility. Despite his extra years of childhood prior to the incident, Ray told Henry and Charlotte he never went camping, rode roller coasters, or learned how to ride a bike (he was also pulled out of school by his father, possibly out of fear his newfound powers would harm those around him were he not careful). His father saw the whole change and to test this theory, he scanned Ray with a detector to see if he really became indestructible. The results were positive and Carl whacked Ray with the detector in the head, with Ray only feeling pain for a second. With his son now indestructible and happy that he is okay, Carl told Ray he would grow up and do special things. Thus Captain Man was born and he would fight crime in the city of Swellview. And another motivation for him to fight crime was when a street gang, known as the Wall Dogs, vandalized his play house when he was still a boy. Appearance Ray/Captain Man has brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong build. When not in uniform, Ray wears casual clothing such as long sleeved shirts or short sleeved, jeans, and sneakers. His hair is normal in his civilian form. As Captain Man, he wears a blue and red suit with yellow lining and a symbol on his chest resembling a hurricane, tilted. On his face he wears a blue mask with a yellow line on the top. He wears a black utility belt with his symbol on the buckle. He wears black and red boots and red gloves with black fingers and knuckles and yellow lining. His hair is groomed to the right side. Personality He is immature, yet sarcastic, witty, and funny. He has a fun spirit, a big ego and likes to be romantic. As shown on several occasion, he hates to lose and wants things to go his way. Powers and Abilities *'Indestructibility:' Having received the power at a young age, he is invulnerable to all sorts of harm, including hits to the head, being shot by a laser, and being blown up by a grenade launcher. However, it should be noted that he does not have invincibility to pain if his powers are surpressed. *'Super Strength:' He can take down criminals with his fists and feet. He has also shown other signs of super strength, most notably when Phoebe Thunderman froze him solid only for him to break free a few seconds later. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combattant:' Ray has shown to have skill in hand to hand combat as he has been able to hold his own in multiple fights and has been able to do moves such as suplexes. He can fight many enemies at the same time. *'Natural Space Oxygen:' Able to breathe in space without the use of an astronaut suit and oxygen tank thanks to his indestructibility. *'Inability to get sick: '''Due to Ray being struck by the densitizer and becoming indestructible, Ray has been unable to get sick since the age of 8, up until the events of "Green Fingers", where he was somehow affected by the disease Schwoz invented. *'Piloting: '''Ray has been shown to possess pilot skills, as he's able to fly the Man-copter. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Super-Heroes Category:Fictional character